


Victor and Yuuri Fail at Valentines Day

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [32]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forgetfulness, Interviews, Love, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, silliness, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor and Yuuri were acknowledged by all their friends and relations to be almost painfully romantic.They loved grand romantic gestures as well as the small ones.It wasn’t uncommon for one or the other to bring home flowers or some small trinket for the other “just because” or to organise a day of pampering for the other.So it came as a shock to everyone when it became clear that they sucked at Valentines day.





	Victor and Yuuri Fail at Valentines Day

Victor and Yuuri were acknowledged by all their friends and relations to be almost painfully romantic.

They loved grand romantic gestures as well as the small ones. 

It wasn’t uncommon for one or the other to bring home flowers or some small trinket for the other “just because” or to organise a day of pampering for the other.

So it came as a shock to everyone when it became clear that they sucked at Valentines day.

It wasn’t on purpose. 

The first Valentines they had discussed the cultural differences between their two cultures and had come up with a compromise. They had discussed what they would do at length.

Then just never actually put anything into place.

They got up with their alarm as usual on February 14th and went about their normal morning routine. As they headed out the door Victor grasped Yuuri’s hand and kissed his fingers making the younger man blush prettily.

They continued to the rink and started practice as normal when halfway through morning practice Victor remembered something. 

“Yuuri! Come here!” he waved his lover over as he pulled out his phone.

“What’s up Vitya?” Yuuri grabbed his water bottle, grateful for the drink.

“I just remembered something important” Victor explained as he brought up facetime “It’s Chris’ birthday!” 

“Oh! Yeah that’s right!” Yuuri put down his drink and leaned into Victor so he could see the screen better as the call connected.

“Happy Birthday Chris!” the couple called happily as their friend appeared on the screen.

“Thank you!” Chris smoothed the fur of his white cat who was sitting on his chest. He appeared to still be in bed.

“Are you doing anything special for your birthday?” Yuuri asked.

“Hmmm I’m sure my special someone has a plan in place. With luck he’ll make sure I can’t walk straight tomorrow” Chris winked and then laughed at Yuuri’s red face.

“Chris that’s too much information!” Yuuri complained but Chris just laughed harder.

“No such thing darling. How about you two? I’m sure you’ve got some plans of your own” Chris smiled knowingly.

The couple in question just blinked and looked at each other with puzzled expressions before turning back to Chris.

“Why would we have special plans for your birthday when you’re in Switzerland and we’re in Russia?” Victor asked finally only to be met with a disbelieving snort.

“You’re telling me that Victor ‘Flew Across the World for True Love’ Nikiforov and Yuuri ‘Declared His Love on Live Television’ Katsuki don’t have plans for  _ Valentines _ Day?” Chris watched as understanding slowly broke over the couple’s face “Oh my GOD. You forgot?” 

Yuuri turned his face to burying it against Victor’s shoulder as the older man shrugged.

“We’ve been busy?” it was weak and Victor knew it. 

Chris made fun of him for a bit longer before letting them go.

Once off the phone Victor sighed and turned to embrace his fiance. 

“I’m so sorry Yuuri, I completely forgot to book anything and it’s a bit late to go shopping.” Yuuri started to shake against him and at first he worried that Yuuri was crying but then he caught the little muffled giggles.

“It’s fine Victor” Yuuri said as he finally lifted his face, “I just can’t believe we both forgot after all that talking we both did” 

Victor relaxed and let himself giggle as well, it  _ was _ kind of funny.

“We’ll remember next year” he promised.

 

They did NOT remember the next year.

The next year they were in PyeongChang Olympics and the prep and competition took all their attention.

They only remembered it was Valentines when a reporter asked if they had managed any plans despite the stress of the Olympics.

Their faces when they realised they had missed another Valentines became a meme.

 

The following year they remembered when Yurio asked why they were at practice instead of a date

 

The year after  _ that _ they had given up on celebrating Valentines which lead to an interesting interview.

“Victor and Yuuri thank you for this interview” the reporter began, she was a very nice young woman and they were happy she was the interviewer.

“Thank you for having us” Victor answered with a graceful nod of his head.

“Now you are not only the most decorated men’s figure skater of all time but you Yuuri are almost as decorated. You both have olympic golds, Victor from Sochi and you Yuuri from PyeongChang. You’ve also won World’s multiple times now Yuuri. Do you ever find the competitor relationship impacting your personal relationship?” Yuuri smiled and looked at Victor with such love that the crew had to be careful not to go ‘awwww’

“Surprisingly no. We are happy and proud of the others accomplishments but then we’re happy and proud of our friends when they do well as well. Sure we feel disappointment when we don’t win but we’re not mad at the other for winning. If anything its the coach/student relationship that causes the most friction” Yuuri reached out and took Victor’s hand as spoke, entwining their fingers.

“Oh? In what way?” the reporter asked.

“I can have trouble letting go of coach mode when we get home and Yuuri struggles sometimes to separate my criticism of his skating as his coach from our personal relationship. We’ve gotten better at it though. We tend to take a bit of time when we get home where we do our own thing to decompress from the day. I read and Yuuri plays video games. By the time we’re making dinner we’re usually good” Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand and smiled at him. Yuuri nodded and looked back at the reporter.

“We’ve had to work on communication but we rarely have major disagreements anymore.” Yuuri added.

“You’re also famous for your romantic gestures” the reporter continued, “You’ve kissed on the ice, the famous Stammi Vicino exhibition, the setting a date for your wedding on the podium in PyeongChang and that’s only a taste. We’ve also heard from your friends and family that romance is a very important part of your life. So with Valentines coming up I’ve got to ask: What’s in store for the most romantic couple in figure skating?” the reporter leaned forward eagerly at the end of this and managed to only look a bit shocked when the couple started laughing.

“Honestly?” Victor started wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, “Nothing. We are  _ rubbish _ at Valentines” 

“We used to try. We like the idea of it in theory but we’re always so busy around then that we invariably forget about it until the day. Now we tend to buy two chocolate bars from the shop on the way home and that’s our Valentines treat.” Yuuri explained as he tried to stop the giggles.

“Look romance is fun, and Valentines I’m  _ sure _ can be fun but it’s not that important. It’s just a day. No one should feel bad about not having a date or feel obligated to do big romantic things on that particular day. If you and your partner  _ want _ to it’s fine but it’s not be and end all” Victor added remembering how Valentines had gone for some of their friends.

“Yes! We actually had a friend who got their partner a sweet little gift for Valentines and she yelled at him because it wasn’t expensive enough. That’s not okay. It should be  _ fun _ not a requirement to spend a lot of money” Poor Georgi. Yuuri was relieved when he dumped her after that. That was  _ not _ okay at all.

“That’s certainly a healthy way to look at it” the reporter smiled as she crossed her legs.

“Well considering we fail at Valentines every year we didn’t really have a choice” Victor laughed again squeezing Yuuri’s hand.

“We do usually manage to remember it’s Christophe Giacometti's birthday though! Everyone remember to tweet Chris happy birthday on the 14th!” Yuuri waved at the camera with his free hand.

 

After the interview went live Chris sent them a bottle of champagne and a pole for pole dancing to their apartment with a note “Please get a less pathetic tradition”.

 

They sort of did.

Now they have their chocolate and Yuuri gives Victor a pole dancing lesson before they watch Moulin Rouge...but that’s also their average Saturday evening as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Victor and Yuuri are the type to be romantic no matter what the date and while they like the idea of Valentines and what it means they are always so busy around then that they blank on it.


End file.
